The Ice Prince, The Mohawk and The Princess
by DingoAteMySpiderManCrazy
Summary: Kurt is at Dalton, bored out of his mind as per usual, when some someones he didn't expect burst through the doors of Senior Commons.


**A/N: Hi there, this is my first fanfiction written at 1 in the morning, so if it doesn't make any sense, there is your answer. **

**Basically, I adore PucKurt, strongly dislike Klaine and Blaine, and also love fics where something with Kurt happens that shocks either the New Directions or the Warblers, mainly involving Noah Puckerman. So here it is, I had a little plot rocking around and attempted to construct to into something worth reading... Please review if you can!**

**NP&KHNP&KHNP&KHNP&KHNP&KHNP&KHNP&KHNP&KHNP&KH**

As far as Kurt Hummel was concerned, this was just another ordinary day at Dalton Acadamy.

He was currently sitting on one of the couches in Senior Commons, a practiced look of cold indifference on the face, attempting to tune out the chaos. Wes was incessantly banging his gavel on the desk, in an attempt to regain any resemblance to order. Blaine was shouting about the latest Katy Perry show-stopper that would '_no doubt win us sectionals with me as lead again'_, ignoring the fact that he had lost the competition last year with him on lead. David was shouting about kazoos, Trent thought he was being mocked... It happened every other rehearsal.

Unlike when Kurt was with the New Directions (once again rolling his eyes at the blatant innuendo), there was nothing about the Warblers that was like the loving (albeit incestuous and occasionally insulting) family he missed so desperately.

He had moved to Dalton when Karofsky and his threats and daily physical torturings became too much for Kurt to take, eventually landing him in the nurses office with a dislocated shoulder and a concussion.

Karofsky had simply been let of with a 3-day suspension, as there wasn't enough _proof_, Kurt reminisced bitterly.

Thankfully, his family had been in full support of his transferring, and he was endlessly grateful for that. Sadly, he also knew the transfer was temporary. As in, going-to-go-back-tomorrow kind of temporary.

The reason for his soon-to-be transfer home was a multitude of reasons. The main ones being that he missed his family, and Dalton was pretty freakin' costly, and that the first friend he thought he had made at Dalton was a condescending douche, and Nick and Jeff's friendships weren't really easing the ache he felt for his home, and his _family. _The fact the Karofsky had been expelled after hitting Sue Sylvester in a fight helped decide his return home.

Anyway, Kurt thought with an internal shake of his head, back to rehearsals. The shouting had escalated to not-particularly-manly screaming, that was beginning to damage Kurt's hearing.

Letting it continue, Kurt thought, would be detrimental to his ability of perfect pitch.

Just as Kurt was about to let out an ear-piercing whistle, the large wooden doors burst open and hit the surrounding walls with a loud, sharp bang, rendering everyone silent.

In the doorway stood a little girl, no more than 4, tears streaming down her angelic face, searching the room with bright green eyes, eventually landing on her target, which was followed by a loud sob of "Daddy!".

Kurt leapt up from his position on the leather couch and ran to the little girl, scooping her up into his arms, muttering assurances, forgetting the assemble of shocked teenage boys in the room behind him.

"Sweetie, what are you doing here? Where's Papa? Or Grandma Carole or Grandpa Burt? Or even Uncle Finn? Auntie 'Tana or Britt? Whats going on Sarah?"

Sarah giggled at her Daddy's fast-spoken questions, he was always so funny when he was worried.

"Don't worry Daddy, Papa was parking the car and he told me to walk in an follow the noise, so I did,and here I am!" Sarah cried, gesturing dramatically in a way only Kurt could teach.

"But why are you crying baby?" Kurt replied, not looking at all reassured that her Papa had left her by herself to wonder through Dalton, even if her methods of finding Senior Commons amused him.

With the question, Sarah promptly threaded her arms around Kurt's neck, squealing happily and kicking her feet.

"Well, they were mostly happy tears, because your coming home foreverer, and I get to see you more" Sarah paused then, furrowing her brow, trying to remember the second reason for her earlier bawling episode "and then I was sad because I won't get to see Uncle Nicky and Jeff as much!"

Both statements garnered gasps from the a Capella choir behind them, except for two smug Warblers, but Kurt paid them no mind.

They hadn't paid any positive attention from them the whole time he had been there, so now was not the time for them to give a crap.

Kurt suddenly heard some footsteps making their way down the corridor, so he took Sarah and placed her with Nick and Jeff so they could hold her: Kurt was going to need both hands for when he saw the next visitor.

Now stood in the doorway was the very definition of badass: from his worn worker boots, to his baggy jeans and studded belt, grunge band t-shirt, muscled arms and chest, going up to pronounced cheekbones, hazel eyes, and a Mohawk on the top of his head.

When he saw Kurt, his entire face lit up and he raised both his arms out in a clear gesture of "hug me now".

Kurt went one step further, running to the mohawked teen, and leaping in to his arms, legs wrapped around his waist and kissing him furiously, tongue plundering through his fiance's mouth.

When he decided to pull away for air, his lips were red and swollen, face flushed and eyes dilated, the same reaction on his partner.

"Hey Noah", Kurt said breathlessly.

"Hi there babe", Noah responded with his trade-mark smirk, (he got that shit patented).

"What are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you, of course" Kurt added with a sassy wink as he unwrapped his legs from Noah's waist.

"Well, me and Sarah missed the shit out of you, so we thought we'd come surprise you, and help you pack your shit so we can get the fuck out of here"

"Eloquently put as always Noah... but yeah, I'm ready to get the fuck out of here, I'm so fucking tired of this place..."

This drew another gasp from the still silent crowd; they'd never, ever, _ever_ heard Kurt 'Ice Prince" Hummel swear. Like. _**Ever.**_

This time, Kurt turned and acknowledged the stunned crowd of Warblers, smirking inwardly at their faces; it was totally priceless.

Turning to his baby girl he asked, "Well, Sar-bear, shall we depart?"

"Yeah Daddy let's go! The birdies are creeping me out..." she replied innocently, bringing a chuckle from three Warblers and Noah.

"Jeff, Nick, you wanna come with? It's my turn to cook tonight," Noah said with a grin, "I was thinking of making chicken salad and wholewheat noodles in Alfredo."

At this, both Warblers shot up, nearly knocking Sarah onto the floor, had Nick not caught her in time.

"Hell yes! Can we get ice cream too? ?" They pouted simultaneously.

"Yeah Daddy can we? Uncle Jeff and Nicky always have _the _best ideas!" his princess pouted.

Kurt turned to Noah, who nodded slightly whilst rolling his eyes in a well practiced manner, knowing that Kurt was just as excited at the thought of sugar as Sarah was.

"We sure can baby! What shall we get? We'll have to stop at the store."

"Can we get the green one with the chocolate? Pretty please?" Sarah asked with the notorious Puckerman-puppy-dog-eyes-and-pout. They could make you kill someone if she asked like that.

Resistance was futile, and though Noah hated peppermint, he knew he couldn't say no to Sarah.

"Sure Princess, lets get going." Kurt was beginning to feel increasingly uncomfortable under the stares of 30-odd blazer-clad boys, and wanted to high-tail it right outta there, go home, eat dinner with his family, put Sarah to bed, fuck Noah into the mattress, and then snuggle down to sleep.

Preferably in that order.

Without further preamble, he gathered his bag, grabbed Sarah and Noah's hands and strut purposefully from the room, shouting for Nick and Jeff to get their asses into gear if they wanted a ride to the apartment.

Nick and Jeff scrambled to leave the room before any sort of interrogation could begin, thankful that thy didn't have to stick around for the endless amount of questions, though they would arrive on Monday.

The remaining Warblers continued to sit in disbelief until one Brittany-esk Warbler named Brad stated "I never thought Kurt would date a guy with a Mohawk... Maybe I can get Lady Wuzzlebee to give me one... that's if I ever give him his scissors back..."


End file.
